Senior Year: Magic Coming to Central City
by BlownAway18
Summary: This will be a 3-part A.U Fiction and is connected to the Senior Year: Junior Prom Massacre on the Flash Fan-fiction and that series is mainly for the C.W shows characters in High School. This is a crossover with Disney Descendants and The Magicians with Once Upon A Time and Arrow.


_Senior Year: Magic Coming to Central City_

 _By_

 _BlownAway19_

 _Author's Note:_ _ **This will be a three-parter and is connected to the Senior Year series which is mainly for the C.W shows. This is a crossover with Once Upon A time and The Magicians with Disney Descendants and Arrow.**_

 _ **Im building up my own Infinity War and Regina teaches at Breakbills.**_

 _ **She's dating Emma Swan and her daughter is Evie.**_

 _ **Mal, Jay and Carlos with be more in supporting roles but Marian and Julia will be the bad guys also Elliot, Margo and Penny will be the faculty of Central High.**_

 _ **Quentin, Alice as well as Julia and Marian are students around 17 and 18.**_

 _ **Evie**_ _once again had a dream where she was walking through the forest feeling brave._

 _Maybe it was her abilities when it comes to magic or who her Mother is but nevertheless Evie felt safe. A howl in the distance brought a smile to her face but didn't know why until mysterious figure walked up to her and then the alarm on her phone went off..._

 _ **Evie woke up**_ _in Mal's house just near campus and she slowly got out of bed than there was a knock on the door..._

 _"Come in M." Mal walked in barely clothed and Evie assumed when she asked her friend, "Did you go out flying?"_

 _Mal told her that she just came back and Evie just shook her head, the young Raven hair Witch envy how Mal likes to push the rules of brake bills when she flies in her Dragon form where she could be easily exposed._

 _"I can't believe you're going." Mal was sad when said this to Evie._

 _"You know I could come back at any time because I know how to teleport." Evie assure her friend who was like her sister._

 _"I know but it doesn't make it any easier." Mal said and Evie responded with, "You know it occurs me that you, me, Quentin and Alice are the youngest to take classes at Break bills."_

 _"And you're going to a normal school, why are you being punished?" Mal asked and Evie told her, "Because there's a fight coming and my Mother thinks I should be front and center with Alice."_

" _If you ever need a Dragon..." Mal offered and Evie nodded because she knows her bestie will be there._

 _ **Cental City**_

 _ **Alice was ready to see her sister and wasn't going to wait till everyone else at BrakeBills arrived. She knocked on the door and the door was opened by Donna Smoak.**_

 _"FELICITY!" her mother yelled._

 _Her daughter was getting her make-up finished and then put her hair in a pony tail._

 _She turned to her shoulder and saw how there was a scar, it could have been healed and the raven haired genius Hacker would have had a problem three nights a Month._

 _Felicity goes to Central City High School and during the Junior prom was attacked by A Demon Werewolf, indirectly. She pushed Oliver Queen out of the way, and got slash with a monstrous claw down her shoulder._

 _The Werewolf Huntress who was at the scene and was one of many who killed the pack of Werewolves, Jessica Elizabeth gave Felicity a serum to make it so she never fully transforms._

 _"Felicity!" Her Mother called out again.._

 _"I'm coming Mom! Please stop bellowing like a banshee!" Felicity answered._

 _The blonde walked downstairs with her torn jeans, knee high sneakers and tank-top to see her Mother with her younger sister..._

 _"Alice." Felicity said and the Mother was consoling her._

 _"What happened?" Felicity asked and Alice turned to her older Sister by a year after she squirms out of her Ex-Stepmother's embrace._

 _"Our Sperm Donor of a Father left and my Mother blames me." Alice told Felicity, and her older sister asked, "Why would she blame you?" Felicity played along because she knew it was Bullshit, Alice had to know what happened and the hacker knew her younger sis was bored with just learning on how to do Magic.,_

 _"My Mother thinks the sun raises and sets between his legs.." Alice said with no filter and Felicity will never get that image out of her head._

 _"You could stay here; we have that extra bedroom and your technically family." Felicity's Mother said and Alice asked, "Are you sure?"_

 _"Where else would you going to go..." Felicity paused for a moment or two because she knew Alice had a lot more under her sleeve._

 _"I'll show you to your room..." Felicity looked at Alice and her younger sister knew that Felicity knew what was going on._

 _They went upstairs and Felicity helped her with the bags._

 _"What's the real story Alice?" Felicity asked and Alice knew her older sister is smarter than her Mother._

 _" I heard about the attacks on your junior class and I wanted to be here so I could use what I could do." Alice said and Felicity just shook her head in slight annoyance._

 _"I been in Brake Bills forever and it's depressing not able to really do something with what I could do or know" Alice said to Felicity._

 _"Sis there's a lot more going on that you don't know about." Felicity told her, and Alice was stunned that her older sister took time to research._

 _Felicity walked over, she went into her closet and pulled a book out called the_ _ **HellMouth...**_

 _"It was called the offering..." Felicity said to her sister and then asked, "Any Questions?"_


End file.
